Near's Little Sister
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Luna River is on a quest to search for the people that she seeks. Some of the paths she takes will lead her to sadness while the the other paths will lead her to happiness. summary is okay but story will be better. ratings are based on the chapters.
1. Luna to the Rescue!

**here's the next installment of _Near's Little Sister_. Review Please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN...sad isn't. **

**Pairings: NearxMello, MattxLinda, LxLight, OC FemalexOC Male**

**this story will start when Luna is 5 years old, Near 7 years old, Mello and Matt are 9 years old, and L is whatever how old he is because i can't find his age before the Los Angeles BB Murder Case. So if anyone knows e-mail me L's age, and if Matt, Mello, Near's ages are wrong as well than e-mail those so i can fix it.**

**

* * *

**

**1. Luna to the Rescue!**

**~Watari's Pov~**

I was leaving the grocery store and heading back to Wammy's. As I was about to unlock my car when I felt a force forcing me back and falling on to the ground. When I looked up I see a group of five thugs glaring down at me with devilish grins.

One of the thugs (Thug 1) grabbed the front of my shirt, slurring his words, "Hey pops, how about handing all your money in your wallet and nobody gets hurt," clearly they are drunk.

I told them I don't have any money to give them and try unleash his grip from my shirt, "I g-guess… y-y-you don't… g-get what you… got… yourself… I-I-I-I-into o-o-o-old… M-man," Thug 2 hiccupped.

They laughed at what's about to happen to me and Thug 1 was about to land a punch on me when out of my peripheral vision, I saw Thug 3 fall down, behind him reveals a young girl. This girl was probably no more than 5 years old with black hair with white highlights with black/grey eyes wearing a tight long-sleeved, belly revealing white shirt, baggy pants that has the right leg white, have a gothic cross around her neck, and the left leg black, and have no shoes on(A/N: this will probably be her attire until I decide to change her attire).

**

* * *

****~Mysterious Girl's Pov~**

I was standing in front of a grocery store, going over on what to steal from there seeing that I barely have any money today. I was about to go inside when I heard drunken laughter, I look to my right and saw a bunch of drunken thugs ready to beat and rob an old man. I sighed in pity for the drunken idiots who are going to get a beat down by yours truly, this is going to be fun…for me that is. I chuckled at thought at how much I'm going to give them pain and I made my way over to them, stealthy. I crept up to one of the thugs, once close enough I punched him on the small of his back enough to knock him out (A/n: I don't if that can happen but this is my story so I say its and where that girl punched that thug we'll just say it's a pressure point and now back to the story…). The thug fall slowly to ground, slowly revealing me to the rust of the drunkards. When I got a good look at them I remember I beat these drunken bastards just last week, I guess they haven't learned their lessons yet… oh well.

"When will you fools ever learn that living the life of violence isn't the way to make a living." I finally spoken, hah what I just said was total irony right there since I live in a life of violence but I do it for noble causes that our in my opinion and sometimes citizens opinions.

Thug 5 came at me with a punch. I ducked his punch and came back up with a powerful uppercut than around house kick to his jaw. Knock him out instantly, the wuss, at the peripheral of my vision I saw Thug 2 come at me with a switch blade knife. I grab the thugs hand that was holding the blade before it reached my face and I punch Thug 2 in the stomach, having him gasp for breathe. I smirked down at him when I looked up again to see Thug 4 coming at me with a broken, rusted piece of pipe.

"_*sigh* come on you got to be kidding me, a pipe they should know that doesn't affect me much and not only that but I'm not even breaking a sweat here… all well fighting drunken bitchy thugs is never a challenge," _Luna thought.

I broke at my rivalry just as Thug 4 'bout to bring the pipe down on me. Punching the pipe right out the thug's hands, trust me its possible… for me that is, and kicked him where the sun don't shine than finished it off with punch to the thug's face, breaking his nose in the process, which knocked him out easily. Than I see that Thug 1 smirking having the old man in a choke hold and Thug 2 pointing a gun towards the old man as well.

"Now now no reason to be violent," says Thug 1 slurring his words out.

"Says you. You bastards are being violent to an old man just to get his money now what do you call that again? Shitty violence… I mean the way you guys handle things," incase you couldn't tell I was being a smartass.

The last two thugs growled at my comment. I smirked at the two than give a strange look, looking behind them. They give confused looks and looked behind them as well.

**

* * *

****~Watari's Pov~ **

This girl was phenomenal, she has yet remove from her standing spot nor a scathe on her person. I see that she was trying to trick the remaining two thugs by looking confused at something make believe behind them. The two turned around with me still in Thug 1's hold. It wasn't only a second when the duo was knocked down and I was saved. I heard the five thugs, including the ones who are knocked down have awaken, run away from the girl's wrath.

I looked back at the girl, "Thank you for saving me," I told her.

"No problem, I knocked those bitches around a couple of times," the mysterious girl replied back.

I see she's about to turn around when I stopped her by offering her food and shelter for a couple of nights because she also looks like she have ribs sticking out, bearably noticeable but still there, and it also looks like that she haven't had a good bathe in awhile and she have dip dark circles and bags under her eyes.

"No thanks, I can get by my own I have for my whole life," answering the mysterious girl.

I than pulled out some paper and pen writing some information down than give it to her. I hand it to her and told her that if she ever changed her mind she come to the address on that paper and ask for me and I gave her my name. Before she left she told me her name which is Luna. With that we part ways.

**

* * *

****~Luna's Pov~**

Watari is the old man I saved from those drunken thugs. When I was about to leave Watari give his name and thanks, that's the first time ever. As a token of thanks he offered me food and shelter for a couple of days. I have to decline his request for I get by own. His response was pulling out a piece of paper and pen, curious as to what his writing down on the paper fragment. Once done he handed the paper to me. On it was an address and his name. Watari told me that if I should ever change my mind come to the address that was written on the paper and ask for him if anyone else answered the door besides him. I nodded my head in thanks and turn around and gave him my name than we part ways.

**

* * *

****~A Week & 3 Days Later(Still in Luna's Pov)~**

I was roaming Winchester, raising some hell on the streets to defend the weak (A/N: Hey that rhymes totally awesome…hell yeah…hey what you doing looking at me…don't look at me just keep on reading the story *runs away*). When I pass by a electronic store the televisions was on a news channel. The news anchor lady were claiming that a group of terrorists have placed a bomb on one of the streets of Winchester, England but wasn't for sure on where the exact location, but advise all of us citizens to remain in there homes as a precaution. Of course some don't heed the news warning and just continue to roam the streets just like me. Although I'm here to find the bomb and remove it, after all these are my streets and no one threatens it.

I was about to cross an empty intersection, when suddenly…

***KABOOM***

**

* * *

****~Watari's Pov~**

Its three days after my week of return with L after the Black Moor Manor Case in Ireland. I was going over some paper work from the Ireland case when my desk phone rang.

"**Hello, this is Rosa from the Rose Sunshine Children's Hospital calling in regards to our patient Luna N. Dusk. She is currently in intensive care right now and we were wondering if you can come down and fill out some paper work for Miss Dusk." **

I told Rosa that I'm only an acquaintance to Luna and that she should contact Luna's immediate family instead. Rosa's reply was that Luna has no immediate family and that he was the only one under Luna's emergency contacts.

"I'll be right down," I told the nurse.

**

* * *

****~At Rose Sunshine Children's Hospital (Watari's Pov Still)~ **

I finally reached the receptionist desk at the children's hospital. I ask one of the nurses that I was here for Luna N. Dusk.

"Oh, yes our favorite patient. Let me just find those forms for you to fill out for our little Luna and her doctor will be right with you. If you just wait in the waiting room for a while please."

I did what the nurse told me to do.

In just a few seconds the nurse that I just talk to came to me with the forms and told me that the doctor was finishing patching up Luna and that will take in another hour or less. Then the nurse left.

After 50 minutes I finished up the paper work and only waited for the doctor for only 10 more minutes 'til he came and ask for me.

I got up and the doctor introduce himself as Dr. Sexy (A/N: LOL that was from Supernatural it was so funny that I had to put it in there, plus I couldn't think other names for the doctor and this just popped into my when I was thinking on the doctors name) while we shook hands with each other.

Dr. Sexy told me that Luna was still unconscious but stable and they will keep her over night just to make sure. He also mentioned that I can see her until visiting hours were over.

Even though she will still be out cold, I went to check on her anyway because I assume that she's an orphan, and not a run away, who needs a place to stay. If she has an excellent IQ I let her stay even she doesn't, either way she will stay as a guard/protector for Wammy's House.

When visiting hours were over, with Luna not waking up from her slumber, I head back to the orphanage to finish up that paper work.

**

* * *

****~Wammy's House (Lawliet's Pov)~ **

I was in Watari's office waiting for his return. I have no clue as to where he went and I'm curious where he would go since we have to finish our report to the Irish police.

I waited for exactly 4 hours 5 minutes and 10 seconds, when the sky was darkening, Watari returned.

"Watari, where have you been we have exactly three days to finish our report," my voice monotone but still laced with worry for my father figure.

"*Small chuckle* Oh yes of course. I just have to attend to something that acquires my assistance Ryuzaki."

"What could be so important Watari that you have to go away for exactly for 4 hours 5 minutes and 10 seconds?" I questioned my loyal companion.

"Well Ryuzaki I was just wondering how safe do you think the kids are with the bullies and other threats?"

Watari was questioning me now. I ponder, while having my thumb to my lip and my head slightly tilted side ways, wondering his question for exactly 3 minutes and 30 seconds because I was wondering what he was getting at. I mean there are only daily minor threats and rarely any major threats and I know he care for this kids deeply. So my thoughts stop its wondering when I came to a conclusion that there is 98% chance that he wants to hire a bodyguards, 1% of getting security dogs, and 1% of both. Once I came to my conclusions I tilt my head back up right, but my thumb still to my lip.

"Watari…are you suggesting that we get bodyguards or security dogs or both, because there is an 98% chance that your saying that you want bodyguards, 1% of security dogs, and 1% chance that you want both. Of course having security dogs are out of the question since they mostly turn on the children or not be all to friendly with them, so that takes out the 2 latters which makes wanting to have bodyguards at 100%" I have gone to a lengthy explanation and I probably already know why he been gone for 4 hours 5 minutes and 10 seconds. He was probably looking for potential bodyguards to protect the children.

**

* * *

****~Watari's Pov~ **

L was right I did want to hire bodyguards…actually just **a** **bodyguard**. I am considering having Miss Luna staying here at the orphanage as a security guard and/or student here.

"Well you are correct that I want to hire a bodyguard," I see L catch the singular in the word bodyguard, "before you contradict me hear me out. This girl is extraordinary, she could take out five drunken thugs with without moving from where she stand nor get a scratch on her and I should know she save me from those five drunken thugs, and she's only five years old."

"Watari are you saying you want a five year old girl protecting Wammy's."

There L and I discuss about having a little girl being the Wammy's security guard.

I looked at my clock to see it was midnight already and I told L that we will discuss this further more later in the morning after I have some sleep.

**

* * *

****~In L's Room (L's Pov)~ **

I left Watari's office only 6 minutes ago and before I left I asked him what the little girl's name was and he told me it was Luna N. Dusk and that she's currently recovering in Rose Sunshine Children's Hospital.

I'm currently sitting in my usual crotch position on my bed replying the information that Watari gave to me.

***Flashback***

"Now Ryuzaki I wouldn't really put a child into dangerous situations if I didn't do a background check.

It turns out that she have worked with the police before and what she does is amazing. The England Police Department told me that Luna talk people out of suicide, stop multiple bank robberies, counsel rape victims, and solve many cases even cold ones.

She will be a fine addition to Wammy's and if she pass the Intelligence Exam than she stay's here and probably protect Wammy's anyway because it seems its in her nature to protect; but if she doesn't pass the exam than I will give her the security guard option." Watari explained.

"What is her name I pray tell," I asked.

"Her name is Luna N. Dusk and she's recovering at Rose Sunshine Children's Hospital."

***End Of Flashback* **

I waited 'til one o'clock before I put on those horrible ratty shoes and sneak into the night to the Rose Sunshine Children's Hospital.

**

* * *

****~Rose Sunshine Children's Hospital (L's Pov Still)~**

L, I mean Ryuzaki, made his way to Luna's room after he look through the hospital records and found where Luna is recovering at.

He made it on to 5th floor where Luna's room and began to look for her room number.

Once he found the room, he checked the hallways to make sure no one sees him enter the room since the staff will probably tell him to leave because visiting hours are over. Ryuzaki see no one in the barren halls and quickly enter.

Ryuzaki entered the 215 room, Luna's room, to see that she's awake and looking at him with curiosity, suspicion, hesitation, confusion, and anger.

"Who are you?"

She asked me but I don't feel like answering her questions yet. The way her injuries look, it looks like she won't put up a fight anytime soon.

I glide my way across the room to a chair that is right next to her bed in my usual crotch position.

I analyzed her for a few minutes and came to the conclusion that she gives off I-maybe-little-but-don't-let-that-fool-you appearance. I'm still analyzing her that I barely noticed that she flung a pillow at me. The force was strong that me and chair fall backwards on to the floor.

"You sick pervert pedophile don't look at me like that! Just because I'm injured doesn't give you the right to ignore my question and stare at me like a sick pervert pedophile that you are!"

I got up, place the chair back up and sit in the chair again. I must admit the girl has a good arm on her specially with her injuries and she seems doesn't mind the pain at all.

"Excuse me I was just analyzing you," I see she was about to reach for her other pillow so I quickly explain, " you remember a man named Watari," she stop reaching for her pillow and gave me a stiff nod with curious gaze on and she seemed to relax a bit after I mentioned Watari, "you see Watari is loyal companion and father figure to me," after I mentioned this she seemed relaxed now. "You see I just want to ask you few questions if that's alright with you."

"Whatever, I don't care pervert…as long as you don't come anywhere near me and not look at me in a perverted away."

"I'm not a pervert" I told her.

"You are a pervert until I say other wise. You got me…good. Now begin your questioning."

I just sighed in annoyance and let it go…for now and begin to question her.

**

* * *

**

***Time Skip to 1:30 am to 5:00 am***

** ~Luna's Pov~**

Ryuzaki, he introduced himself before the questioning, and I have spend the remainder of our time with questions, tests, and conversations. Some of the these were just ridiculous I could just laugh my ass off, but, due to that explosion I'm incapable of laughing, temporarily of course. Any how due to these events I began to feel sleepy for moment and it didn't go unnoticed by Ryuzaki so he bid me a farewell and left.

After a few minutes Ryuzaki left I found myself in la la land.

**

* * *

****~L's Pov~ **

I left the hospital since Miss Luna need her rest and I got back to the orphanage at exactly 5:30 am. Since I didn't want to wake the residence I surreptitiously made my way to my room.

When I reached my room, I made my way over to my bed and begin to file Miss Luna's answers into the recesses of my mind for future preferences.

**

* * *

****~Luna's Pov(at the hospital- 5:40am)~**

Well this bites I only got 10 minutes of extra sleep. Oh well this will give me extra time to analyze Ryuzaki and his questions slash comments slash opinions. I remember that he was commenting on my thoughtless act that occurred in the street explosion recently, oh well, I don't care if anyone gets negative vibes from my actions because either way its always Luna to the Rescue!

**

* * *

****~ To be continued on **_**Near's Little Sister 2. Luna's First Day at Wammy's **_


	2. Luna's Going to Wammy's

**welcome one of all.**

**i am updatin again because this only has "1 Life" left so yeah.**

**i would like to thnk _Cap'n Charlieey Botwin_ and _god of all _for reviewin.**

**ATTENTION: i have a yu-gi-oh! gx poll for the main pairing. the poll will be up for a long while but i would like to get it done and over with.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything except for the oc, the plot, and the title.**

**Pairings: NearxMello, MattxLinda, LxLight, OC MalexOC Female**

* * *

**2. Luna's Going to Wammy's**

**~Watari's Pov (in his Office)~**

L was just walked in as I was about to leave to see Luna.

"Good morning L, did you get any actual sleep last night?"

"No, in fact I went to visit Luna in Rose Sunshine Children's Hospital last night while everyone was asleep," I stared on at L with confused look on my face as he continue, "I wish to evaluate her myself before the possible job as the protector of Wammy's. From what I can tell her intelligence will be beneficial to Wammy's and her fighting style is not yet determined but it seems she can turn any object to a weapon for example her hospital pillow. I admit throwing her pillow was completely unexpected but the force of her throw was enough to topple me over," I have to chuckle at that, "not to mention she seems to trust you already I can confirm that by as well when I told her that I know you and she desist her pillow attacks. So my opinion of her is that she's independent, will take on any one despite her size, strong-willed, loyal, silent, has a good head on her shoulders, seen things that most people her age shouldn't have, but there is something about her that I can't decipher she's hiding something and I don't know if its good or evil because she has these strong barriers surrounding her secret I don't know what it is but I wish to find out. And I assume you were about to leave to see Ms. Luna," I nodded, "I'll tag along I wish to observe her more and see if she let's some barriers down when I'm with a person that she trusts."

I couldn't see the harm in this so I let Ryuzaki tag along with me to the children's hospital.

* * *

**~Rose Sunshine Children's Hospital (Narrator's Pov)~ **

Watari and L, no I mean Ryuzaki damn it, have just arrived in Luna's room.

"Watari, and Ryuzaki too, its good to see you both again." Luna greeted.

"It's good to see you to Ms. Luna," Watari greeted back, while Ryuzaki just nod his head in greeting.

"Ms. -" Watari began.

"Please just Luna."

"Okay… Luna you don't mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"*Sigh*, its not like Ryuzaki's questions is it?"

"Oh, no dear."

"Well than you proceed with your questioning Watari."

* * *

***Time Skip- 35 minutes***

* * *

Watari has spend 35 minutes of questioning Luna's mental abilities, intelligence, emotions, physical abilities, and fighting skills/styles.

"Alright were almost done, the last thing I need you to do is take this exam."

"Watari, what does this exam do and what does it get me into."

"Luna, this exam will tell us what your IQ is and it will get you into the Wammy's House Orphanage."

"Alright I take this exam on 4 conditions:

1) this exam will not label me

2) my IQ will not rank me

3) no body besides 3 trusted people will be the ONLY ones that know my true IQ level, and

4) don't expect much out of me because of my IQ."

"Very well Luna, I will respect your conditions," Watari said.

* * *

***Time Skip- 1 ½ hour***

* * *

It only took Luna a short time to finish the exam because it was ridiculously easy, it would have been shorter if not for her injuries.

"Thank you Luna, now I'll be over there grading your exam," Watari said while pointing towards a corner by the window that had hold a chair and a table," Ryuzaki you don't mind keeping Luna company for a while do you?"

Ryuzaki nod his head in response, so Watari made his way over to the table and chair.

* * *

**~L/Ryuzaki's Pov~**

Watari asked me to keep Luna company while he graded the exam, so I complied. Now I have to face talking to Luna… again. It's not that enjoy talking to her, its just that if I say something wrong than she will throw stuff at me, and it gets kinda of annoying.

"So… has anyone told you that you resemble a Panda," Luna spoke up.

"Only one other person," I said while looking over at Watari.

* * *

***Time Skip- 1 ½ hour***

* * *

Luna and I were engaged in conversation when Watari came back over.

"Luna your IQ is remarkable."

"Thank You Watari."

"Your welcome and I see you and Ryuzaki have become close."

"Yeah, Ryuzaki was giving me some background on Wammy's House and an explanation for the questions and the exam. Let's just say I rather be your Wammy's Security Guard than a successor for L. no offence to the detective L, where ever he is, but I don't want to be a detective."

"That's alright Luna, some of the kids at Wammy's wish to be something else as well. We just give them an education at their standards and help them out with their goals," Watari explained.

"Alright, I'm in. When do we leave?"

"You have to wait to the end of the week before you leave," I told Luna.

"WHAT! OH COME ON! I WANT TO LEAVE THIS HELL HOLE!," banshee screamed Luna.

"I take it you don't like hospitals," I observed.

"NO DUH MR. EINSTEIN." (A/N: I'm not trying to offend hospitals or medical 'cause come on you know some people are afraid of hospitals).

"There is no reason to shout."

"LIKE HELL THERE IS RYUZAKI."

"Luna, we need to go back to the Orphanage to make preparations for your arrival," Watari stated calmly, "and we might not be able to visit tomorrow."

"Okay Watari, bye. Bye Ryuzaki," Luna spoke calmly now.

* * *

**~Luna's Pov~**

So, Watari and Ryuzaki left to prepare for my arrival. All I had to do is wait for 20 minutes for Watari and Ryuzaki to completely leave the premises.

* * *

***Time Skip- 20 minutes***

* * *

"Finally, I am out of here."

You see when I heard from Ryuzaki when he told me when I get of this dump by the end of this week I already formulated a plan that is original and simple SO not like me but hey I didn't feel like coming up with anything else and sadly I have to think about my injuries as well. You probably want to know my injuries are don't cha ; my injuries consists of a hair-line fracture leg and arm, have burnt skin scar that is placed where my heart is which will cause me complications **(A/N: you know that scar that Mello required when he blow up his Mafia Hideout that is exactly what Luna has except her scar only cover the perimeters of her heart… I hope I explained this okay)**, a concussion, slight burns from the explosions, and stitches all over my body from pieces of the bomb, pavement, glass from buildings, and cars, metal from cars, rocks, and the fall back to the pavement. I have 37 stitches total. It is amazing that I'm still alive after that, and OMG that means I can't get into fights for a while until half of my stitches are gone. UGH, this is going to be a long healing/recovering process for me. But anyway I kind of got a little off topic since we were talking about my plan. My plan is to wait for Ryuzaki and Watari to get away from the hospital grounds than I'll sneak my way through the hospital than I make a run for the exit than I keep on running until I'm 4 blocks away from the hospital than find some place to lay low for a while than I'm home. I don't know why I come up with plans to leave the hospital because I'm their number one patient. You see I'm a street fighter which causes me to get injured that I have to wind up in the hospital, which causes for me and the staff to get to know each, which means they know that they can't keep me in the hospital so they just let me walk on out of here, they don't even try to stop me. Anyway time to put my plan into action.

* * *

***Time Skip- 10 minutes***

* * *

"Freedom. Oh yeah. I'm finally out of the hospital and now no one can stop me. And the best part of it is that it didn't take long at all."

'_Luna that wasn't such a good idea maybe you should go back to the hospital,' _I heard in my mind.

I was walking down a random sidewalk with the voice chatting away in my head telling me I should go back to the hospital, when my stomach started growling. Oh yeah I almost forgot I haven't eaten a couple of days. I'm not anorexic or anything I just refuse to any that jank food the hospital serves. I seriously think they want people to die from that stuff so they can make room for other unfortunate patients.

As my stomach growled a second tome, I saw a little café up ahead.

I entered the café.

When I enter the café, I took a seat all the way in the back away from peoples prying eyes.

It didn't take long for a waitress to take my order. She took my order and left.

Few minutes later, the waitress set my hot chocolate and chocolate cake in front of me.

* * *

***Time Skip- 5 days later***

* * *

**~Narrator's Pov~**

Luna was still living off the streets and haven't run into Watari and/or Ryuzaki. The only thing she ran into are drunks, thugs, and bikers, and she taken them all down in no sweat even if she still has some serious injuries, and lucky no wounds reopen, and no stitches come loose or undone.

* * *

***Time Skip- 1 ½ month later***

* * *

Luna haven't seen any sign of either Watari or Ryuzaki; probably because she is very hard to find. She always get that when someone is trying to track her down when she doesn't want to be found.

* * *

**~L/Ryuzaki's Pov~**

A juicy cherry was dangling over my mouth when a beep came from my laptop.

I dropped the cherry back with the other cherries and focus intently on the laptop screen.

I was in the orphanage still since there haven't been any cases as of yet that catch my interest. So I been staying at the orphanage, assisting Watari's search for Luna.

She has been MIA for a while now and has gone undetected.

So I simply let myself into the satellite that hovers over England **(A/N: I don't know if that's true or not but I'm going with it)** and go through a face reorganization scan to find Luna.

I typed in few keys and I -

* * *

**~Narrator's Pov~**

It was now nighttime.

Luna was in one of the many forests of Winchester, England **(A/N: I don't know if there are but in my story there is)** looking up at the night sky that was littered with thousands of stars and a moon.

She was drifting in and out of sleep when she heard silent, and carefully placed, footsteps coming closer to her.

Luna pretended to sleep so that way she can ambush her mysterious guest.

The unwanted guest was now hovering over her and is crouching right near her, and bringing his face closer to hers.

Acting quickly, Luna grabbed a jagged rock that was near and try attacking him with it. But the guest stopped her attack by grabbing hold of her wrist.

"Now that is not a very friendly greeting Ms. Luna."

Luna snapped open her eyes to see that it was Ryuzaki. He let go of her wrist.

Both of them stand.

"Sorry. How did you find me?"

"I have my ways."

Luna gave Ryuzaki a suspicious look.

"Come it is time for you take up residents in Wammy's Orphanage."

Luna gave a slightly irritated sigh, "I was going to go there when all my wounds are healed."

"Then you'll never come since you like to get into fights."

"Well some of my wounds from the bomb incident are still mending."

"That doesn't count. Watari has been worried sick about you."

He firmly, but gently, took hold of her wrist again and dragged back to the car where Watari is waiting.

"*Sigh*, I must be losing my touch since I have been found. I mean I get find only if I want to be found."

"Maybe that. Or maybe is because I'm always the best when tracking down people that I want to find."

"We'll I guess I'm finally going to Wammy's Orphanage," stated Luna.

* * *

**hope u all enjoyed.**

**review. plz and thnk u.**

**ATTENTION: i have a yu-gi-oh! gx poll for the main pairing. the poll will be up for a long while but i would like to get it done and over with.**


End file.
